


Sparkling Cyanide

by Dipdop_Pinetop



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Alcohol, Angst, BillDip, Cheating, M/M, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dipdop_Pinetop/pseuds/Dipdop_Pinetop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One last time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkling Cyanide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DecifurThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecifurThis/gifts).



~

 

The moonlight looked so beautiful as it radiated off the crystal of the glasses.

 **  
**Dipper knew the demon would come waltzing through the door at any minute, tired from the different duties being a dream demon entailed, wanting nothing more than to relax and rest his aching vessel. And Dipper was just the man to ensure such a thing came to be. He loved Bill incredibly so, possibly more than what was healthy, but that never stopped him. The brunette that was currently lighting scented candles and placing essential oils by the bedside would have given his life for that demon faster than a heartbeat. Love was a dangerous thing, at least in their relationship. Hearts were fragile, fragile things, even for one technically without a heart. One wrong word or one misstep, and it all would come crashing down like a house of cards that caught the glimpse of an odd breeze. Love was all that Dipper truly had to give, and he vowed each day, each hour, each breath that he would love Bill until he gave his last. So when the dream demon finally came through the door, weary and exhausted, it was Dipper who greeted him, pulling him into a tight embrace before leading him by the hand to the bedroom.

The quick flickers of the candles cast a soft, warm glow on the walls, illuminating the two males faces perfectly. Deep red bed sheets glimmering beneath the glare of the dim lights, the dark mahogany floorboards offering a slight hue of yellow and orange of the flames, and the cream colored walls all stained with projected embers set the stage for what was to be the best evening the human and demon spent together. A perfect memory.

Tugging gently on Bill’s bowtie, the brunette coerced him to sit on the crimson-lined bed while he busily stripped him of his top, revealing the smooth skin beneath. A few sweet nothings and osculations later, and the demon was laying down on the bed face-first, his arms wrapping themselves around the silk pillows while he sprawled out in wait for his lover’s touch. Inconsistent light danced on his skin, only to spread in jittered sparks as the oil was applied. The scent of rosemary and lavender permeated the air, floating lightly on the breaths of the two men relaxing in the glow of the night with one another.

Idle talk was spoken, more so from Dipper than Bill, who was more often than not simply replying with snorts and other implied answers through the use of sounds. Even though the demon didn’t speak much, the human knew that each word held so much more meaning than a thousand, and he cherished each and every one. Dipper was more or less understanding of Bill and his ways. His customs and habits were easily accepted after all of this time together. There was a certain easiness in their unorthodox relationship, the knowledge that silence in and of itself was not something to be feared, and the quiet breaths of the other was confirmation enough of the developed love between them. It was a strange relationship that not many would be able to handle, and yet here was the man with the constellation on his face, contentedly rubbing watered fragrance on the fatigued muscles on the sometimes triangular demon. It certainly was odd.

“I think someone deserves a drink,” Dipper smiled, wiping his hands on a towel he had set aside as he lifted himself from Bill’s back.“And I’m pretty sure you might want one too.”

Chuckling at the quip that was uttered in response, Dipper slid off the bed to find the chilled margarita mixture he had saved in the mini bar. How funny that a being of energy that has been through the ages preferred his girly drinks. Not that Dipper was complaining, especially not after all these years. Bill was a special sort of being. There were no others like him.

Once the drinks were finished, Dipper sat on the edge of the bed and handed one glass to Bill; a kiss in exchange. More pleasantries were traded between the two, a few more pecks and hand holding thrown into the mixture as well. Soon the glasses were emptied and placed on the nightstand, and Bill was busy tugging a certain brunette under the covers with him.

Everything was still. It was the perfect night. Intimacy with the love of his life, the stars shining their soft light through the curtained window, and the promise of faithfulness, by at least one. Peace enveloped the two figures laying against one another in the blackness of the room, as their gasps and wheezes blended within each other. Light coughs were accompanied by the clearing of throats, and a blush that was not entirely natural began to flood their faces.

“Bill…” Dipper began before the true coughs began,“Bill, I love you. So much. I-I know you…had a f-fling. A-And that’s okay. I still lo-love you.”

The once-promised loyalty had been tainted when Dipper had run into a strange woman who claimed, and subsequently proved, that she was having an affair with the demon, and became obsessed over him. Bill always did seem to choose the obsessive humans, didn’t he? This had been a few months back, and each kiss left Dipper wondering if he was tasting the wine of someone else’s drink, or the lips of just another whore. Still, the brunette was unable to stop his love for the demon, each day having it grow more and more, proving to himself that he would give his life if the other so required. But what was a life without Bill?

The cyanide finally kicked in, their faces red as they held each other in a tight embrace, their minds unconscious from the poisoning. Asleep, they felt no pain as their hearts began to physically quiver, unable to pump its own blood. A few more moments of peaceful slumber, and the demon and human were gone, all that remained was their bodies, still entangled with the other, as the warmth left their skin.

The moonlight looked so beautiful as it radiated off the crystal of the glasses.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> 13 August 2015
> 
> Almost a year old, but I wanted it on here, too


End file.
